plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. :For the information of its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Zombot Drone Engineer. |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text/GW = Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. |- |image/GW2 = EngineerGW2.png |caption/GW2 = His explosive Concrete Launcher and all-new construction turret make him a force at mid-range! |health/GW2 = 125 |primary weapon/GW2 = Concrete Launcher |ammo/GW2 = 15 |damage/GW2 = Explosive (Splash) |range/GW2 = Short/Mid |variant/GW2 = |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text/GW2 = Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. }} Engineer is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies team (8 in Garden Warfare 2). He serves a similar role to the Cactus plants, however, in fact, he serves as a support class since he is able to construct usable turrets like the Zombot Drone and stunning abilities like Sonic Grenade or Proximity Sonic Mine, which also forces Chompers to uproot, as well as a Jackhammer or Turbo Jackhammer to ride around on. He can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets in Gardens & Graveyards and Garden Ops. In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, the Engineer's Zombot Drone has been replaced with the Big Bolt Blaster, since the Zombot Drone itself has been replaced by the Parrot Pal ability of Captain Deadbeard. Descriptions ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' Stickerbook description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. In-game description His explosive Concrete Launcher and all-new construction turret make him a force at mid-range! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Variants |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Primary weapon The Concrete Launcher is the primary weapon of the Engineer. *The projectile automatically detonates in mid-air if it doesn't collide on a surface. *The damage per hit at all ranges base and critical is 40. *The weapon deals 20 splash damage at all ranges. *The ammo in a clip is 15. *The reload time is 2.5 seconds. *The projectile speed is slow. *The weapon is semi-automatic. *The bloom is low. Abilities |-| GW1= |-| GW2= Weapon upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the touch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling plants. Strategies With The Engineer's primary weapon functions similar to the Peashooter except the fact that it fires slightly slower, arcs over distances, has limited range but has more ammo. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher, and the Sonic Bombs to stun enemies, the Engineer can be very dangerous in a one-on-one fight. The main target of the Engineer is the Chomper due to him having a way to counter their Burrow ability (Sonic Grenade) and being immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer. He has the Zombot Drone which can be devastating due to its Cone Strike, which can vanquish quite a few plants at a time and is useful for softening up the defenses around a garden for capture in Suburbination and Gardens & Graveyards. It is worth a mention about his suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to phase out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters the Engineer can create very useful shortcuts for its teammates. He can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Although the teleporter is able to be destroyed and guarded by plants most of the time, so it's advised to bring a group of zombies to build and protect the teleporter. Tips *Just like the Peashooter, you do not need to land direct hits to do damage to enemies since the Concrete Launcher does splash damage. *Sonic Grenade can be used offensively and defensively. Never be afraid to use it in any situation whether it is vanquishing a target or running away from a plant. *Try circle-strafing around a target when you are in an attempt to vanquish them. You may not score direct hits but you can avoid damage whilst doing small amounts of it back with your splash damage. *If there are multiple Chompers defending the garden, lure them into the range of the Sonic Grenade to stun all the burrowing Chompers then, move on to vanquish them. *You don't need to land head shots to get critical hits.(Unless playing as the mechanic) Against The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer due to her superior range over the Concrete Launcher. She has enough power to kill the Engineer in a few hits, the Garlic Drone and Artichoke Drone to counter his drones, and finally Tallnut Battlement and Iron Maiden for protection. Also, the Sunflower can be useful because she can avoid the Concrete Launcher's shots more easily with her elevated movement speed, heal off any damage then hit him hard at a range with the Sunbeam. Peashooters can use Hyper offensively to attack the Engineer or defensively to get up to high vantage points and render the Concrete Launcher almost useless, while Chili Bean Bombs and Pea Gatling can be used to destroy both drones and teleporters. The Engineer is also a larger target with no increase in health, making him easier to hit. Balancing changes Post beta * May 2018 Patch * Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Engineer GW1.png|Engineer in-game EngineerZombie.png|A render of the Engineer 1661915510151991474978214 1853669800 n.jpg|Another render of the Engineer, on his Jackhammer EngineerProj.PNG|Engineer's projectile Concrete.PNG|Another projectile of Engineer EngineerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Engineer EngineerGWToy.jpg|An Engineer figure with his Jackhammer and Zombot Turret Enginner_using_drone.PNG|An Engineer using the Zombot Drone. Z_PvZGW_Z_Engineer@3x.png|Icon Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Engineer GW2.png|Engineer in-game pvzgw2-engineer_sleepy.png|Official sticker from emojiTap Videos ALL ENGINEER VARIANTS (In-Game) 13 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare Engineer Variants Guide Trivia *Engineer has a visible butt crack and is one of the four zombies in the whole series to have him showing it (excluding its variants except for the Welder and Landscaper), the other zombies are Barrel Zombie when his barrel breaks, the Gargantuar Zombie, and the DJ Zom-B in ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *He is very similar to the Engineer from Team Fortress 2, as they both can build teleporters, turrets/sentries which can be upgraded three times and share the same name. *Sometimes he says a garbled version of, "I'm gonna eat your brains!" when the player spawns as him. **Upon spawning, he also may say other garbled lines including one referring to himself as an Engineer. ***Some players think he occasionally says "Again! Are you kidding me?" when he spawns. *The Zombot Turret used to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone. *He makes a laughing noise when he builds a teleporter or building/upgrading a Zombot Turret. *He bears a resemblance to Digger Zombies from the original game. *When the player builds a Zombot Turret, the name of the turret will be "name's Zombie", even though it is a turret. *Engineer is the only playable zombie that does not start with his middle ability. *Engineer has the least Super Rare character variants, having only two. *There is a very rare glitch that only happens in the original Garden Warfare where if a Chomper swallows an Engineer, the Chomper will not get credit for vanquishing that Engineer. Also, the Engineer will reappear in a spot when the Chomper finishes and will appear near the plant. **This also applies to the other Zombie classes. *If the Engineer is using his Jackhammer ability and a Chomper attempts to swallow or Burrow him, the Chomper will only eat the Jackhammer and the Engineer will escape unharmed and gives him a chance to get away from or vanquish the Chomper, as long as he is not Gooped. *In the first issue of the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic book, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Dr. Zomboss repeatedly refers to the Engineer as "Gene Error," suggesting his name is Gene. **An engineer named "Gene Error" also appears in the Top Zombie quests. *The Engineer is the only character class not to appear on the cover art of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. **However, the Stinky Goat on the cover art may be the Engineer as a goat after being transformed into one by Rose's Goatify ability. **He no longer has his facial hair, along with all his variants except for the Landscaper. *In Battle for Neighborville, he retains his facial hair from the original Garden Warfare. *All of the Engineer's variants (minus Roadie Z and the Sanitation Expert who is closer to a Garbage-man) are based on Skilled Trades : Welding, Industrial Painting , Automotive Mechanics, Electric Wiring, Plumbing, Landscaping and Air Conditioning. One can argue that the Sanitation Expert might be associated with Commercial Cleaning based on its description. ru:Инженер pl:Inżynier Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville